Happy Birthday Satoshi
by SoulSpirtHeart
Summary: Gift fic for Timeformidnighters Satoshi has always had really crappy birthdays... what could possibly make this one any better. Wait, who put this here? shounen-ai


This is a Birthday Fic for meh amazing triplet Timeformidnighters!! Luv ya hon!!! Enjoy!

* * *

"Happy Birthday Satoshi" Kei Hiwatari, his adopted father greeted him unenthusiastically. In fact he had no emotion at all in his voice; he didn't even bother to look up from his newspaper as Satoshi sat down at the table for breakfast.

"Thank you." Satoshi replied after a moment. He sat looking down at his plate for almost a minute, neither saying a word, before getting up and walking towards the front door. "I'm not hungry, I'm going to school." Kei didn't even bother to reply.

Once at school, Satoshi realized how early he was, there was barely anyone else around. He didn't mind though, at least it was quiet he justified.

He just wanted to get away from that man so badly.

There were only two people he hated in the world. His "father" was one of them. The uninvited guest inhabiting his body was the other.

Krad. The sadistic bastard. Satoshi just hoped he wouldn't make a guest appearance on this particular day.

Not that his birthday really meant anything anyways. It wasn't like anyone knew, and the only person did didn't care. What else was new?

Satoshi spent the next hour doing nothing of any relevance or importance sitting in the school library waiting for the bell to ring. As he sat there, the library slowly filled with people, who quickly scattered as soon as the bell rang.

When Satoshi arrived at his desk though, he saw a single cupcake with a lit candle sitting on his desk with a note underneath. Yellow cake with vanilla frosting and a blue candle. It was the only birthday cake anyone had ever made him. He picked up the note, curious who would even care enough to go through this trouble. Black envelope with gold writing, black paper with more of the same. Very classy he thought, _so not one of my rabid fangirls, good to know… but then… who?_

_Happy Birthday Satoshi-kun_

Satoshi was disappointed by the lack of name, but thoroughly pleased, even if he didn't show it, by the thought of the mysterious person who cared about him.

He closed his eyes for a moment, thought of a wish, and blew out the candle.

"Good morning Satoshi-kun." The addressed looked over to see Daisuke sitting in his desk beside him.

"Good morning." He replied politely, not completely sure if he believed it yet. Then he had a thought. "Daisuke-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Did you happen to see who put these here?"

"I don't think anyone did." The adorable redhead shrugged. Satoshi just nodded and looked towards the front of the classroom where the teacher was beginning to lecture.

The last bell of the day. Sweet freedom from the evil clutches of school. Satoshi opened his locker to retrieve his books and found a small present in pale red wrapping paper with a purple bow. He just looked at it for a moment in disbelief before reaching into his locker and delicately taking out the present.

His name was written on the front in the same gold lettering as before so he assumed it was really for him. No one had given him a present since he had been adopted practically. And the random gifts from the fangirls didn't count.

He carefully took off the wrapping paper and bow. Another black paper lay atop a plain white box. He read the gold lettering:

Even the brightest light sometimes flickers. Don't give up, life will get better. One day soon you will shine, and the whole world will see you as I do.

I Love You.

There was no name given, leaving Satoshi more alone than he had felt in a very long time. There was finally someone who truly cared about him, but they wouldn't reveal themselves. He wanted to thank them, to let them know how much these simple but amazing words meant to him.

He opened the white box, thinking that no matter what was inside, it couldn't top the letter. He was wrong. Lying inside was half of a heart pendant on a thin silver chain, one that, when connected to another pendant, made a heart.

He ducked his head through the necklace and tucked in underneath his shirt, placing in just above his heart. He pocketed the letter and headed home, truly happy for once.

He didn't notice the person watching him from behind a row of lockers.

Daisuke smiled when he saw Satoshi's smile. The shy redhead would tell the bluenette eventually who had the other half of the pendant, but not quite yet.


End file.
